vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Thaddeus for Kaizari
This is a short story by Vivaporius. It details a brief speech given by Thaddeus Miles, one the runners seeking the position of Kaizari of Solaris. He gives a short statment on weaknesses of the Imperium, and the hopes of the Xai'athi seeking to replace it as the dominant force of the galaxy. Story As the crowds cheer on Kaizari Vijana after she finishes her speech, her three foot tall competitor strides over to the podium provided. A series of "awwws" and "she's so cute" rung from the crowd as a 12-year old Awali girl walks to her position on the stage. Kaizari Vijana snickers at the sight, seeing her re-election as won by default as the little girl trips onto the stage. Annoyed by the ignorant cheering from the crowds, and the laughter of Vijana and her friends, a deep, angry voice bellows out from the little girl. "SILENCE!!!" The crowd, expecting a sweet angelic voice, is silent, horrorified by the little girl's aggressive male tone. The candidate for the office of Kaizari, 27,000 year old Vashti, Thaddeus Miles, was killed during the Great Solar War, and after the recovery of his body, had his mind transferred into the body of a dud, a lifeless shell body of a Xai'athi child, born without a mind, soul, or life. There were no other bodies for the man, and thus, Thaddeus was given an inferior body. Without the funds to get a new body, Thaddeus was now stuck with the one given to him. With the full attention of the audience, Thaddeus spoke with a softer, childish voice. "Now that I have your full attention, I would like to present my military plans for Solaris, and explain the threat of the Imperium in detail." Not seeking to be yelled at by the man-child, the audience kept quiet. "The Imperium of Man is the unchallenged military power of the galaxy, with untold billions of soldiers to fill the ranks of their military. However, their ability to use those numbers is limited. Their mode of travel by means of their Warp-Drive, is slow beyond belief. A trip from Earth to Nyumbani would take upwars to three to four years, provided that the ship isn't lost in the Warp. Additionally, their distance is limited by their reliance on their Astronomican, a powerful device that allows their mutant Navigators to steer their vessels through the Warp safely." At that, the crowd transitioned from horror to intrigue, as the candidate provided them with new information on their enemy. Thaddeus continued, "We could use that disadvantage to strike at our enemy, and retreat to the safety beyond the light of that beacon. Some may call it unfair, but in this time endless war, unfair is as honorable as a straight fight, one that we, despite our technology, would be hard pressed to do." Kaizari Vijana, having a new respect for her competitor, listened to each and every word Thaddeus spoke. "We have every option available to attack the Imperium. If we were to commit the full force of the Federation against the Imperium, we could make a third of their territory burn. With that concluded, we could retreat, and let the many enemies of their Emperor finish the rest of the Imperium. With their resources stretched, their armies crushed, and their moral vanquished, nothing would stop us from achieving the Mtawala's will." A euphoric crowd cheers for the man, and Vijana, given a dose of her rival for leadership of the Federation, now reconsidered her position in the coming order. If she were to lose, then an effective leader would guide Solaris to galactic supremacy. Or, she could attempt to stay in power and drag Solaris down a longer road of stagnation. As far as Big Daddy Binadamu was concerned, whoever would further his plans would win the coming elections. Upon asorbing his praise, Thaddeus walks away from the podium, and simply snubs a jealous Vijana as he passes her by. Vijana now has a worthy political opponent. The road to election will not be as easy as believed. ++End++ Category:Copyright Category:Storage Category:Stories